A Bridge and a Builder
by kmeezy
Summary: Korrasami short stories - a series of stories, some oneshots, some longer and more developed, that highlight Korra as the bridge and Asami as the builder. Rewriting of "A restless night", one of my older stories


A/N: I reread the original version of a restless night and thought it needed more. It felt awfully short to me, so I added to it. I've since changed the title of this chapter to A Bridge and a Builder. I might add more chapters with more scenarios if it comes to mind, but I am satisfied with this current re-writing of the original. Set several months after the end of book 4. Long live Korrasami, I do not own anything.

A Bridge and a Builder

Moonlight peered through the window into Korra's room on Air Temple Island. It had been several months after the defeat ofKuvira. Months of rebuilding, renewing, and rejoicing had passed for the people of Republic City and for the Avatar, who lay in her bed silently asleep. Next to her, Asami rested her weary head, arms gently wrapped around Korra. The two breathed slowly and quietly together, in the same pace.

For Asami, the last few months were filled with meetings and brainstorming. She once again found herself embroiled inevery part of rebuilding an entire city, from the planning phases to the contracting and organizing of labor. She found herself often at build sites to personally oversee construction and help as best she could. Work teams around the city appreciated these visits; it reinforced the feeling of unity, togetherness, and community that was pulling the city back together. Through the rubble and smoke and vines, new structures would be crafted, new order restored, and Republic City would, once again, stand as a beacon of balance between the spiritual and the material and all the nations inhabiting this world.

But Asami was tired. Even after an illuminating and tender vacation with Korra, she still often found herself returningafter a long day and night of work, longing for some respite. She knew, however, that she was duty-bound to the reconstruction of the city. Her high sense of responsibility and craftiness ensured she would never actually take much time off from the job, as much as she may have wanted to at times.

Korra also found herself duty-bound, as the Avatar, to the restoration of the city. For several weeks she had left to BaSing Se to help former King Wu implement major political changes in the Earth Kingdom. The whole world stood humbled in the aftermath of Kuvira's takeover of an entire nation, and each country contributed resources and expertise to help an ailing and somewhat backwards Earth Kingdom back into an era of hope and prosperity. It was time for evolution, that much Zaheer and Kuvira had been correct about. Only this time, it was the Avatar, a wiser and more conscientious Avatar, who guided the King and the Kingdom through the transition.

The work was unfinished still; it took a long time to replace ancient governmental buereaucracy, but Korra had returned toRepublic City for the time being, having started the Earth Kingdom on its way to reform and change. She wouldn't be able to hand hold the entire process, and she honestly lacked some of the knowledge necessary for implementing major political changes. Still, she had served as a critical mediator of conflict during the initial bumpy stages of transition. Her work was far from over, but for now, Korra rested.

Perhaps it was the light of the moon or the flicker of a dream, but on this night, Korra stirred. Normally she sleptsoundly, but tonight she sighed and turned herself to Asami. She slowly opened her eyes and saw through the initial haze of first waking up the love that lay before her.

It had been difficult to put the feelings into words, but Korra and Asami were serious about each other now. There werestretches of weeks where they couldn't see each other, but that only made the reunion that much sweeter. Korra was thankful that, for the moment, she had nowhere else she had to be. She could just lay in the room and stare at Asami and feel a warmth in her heart.

She was wearing a red nightgown and her long hair fell about her face, and Korra smiled thinking about the moments theyhad shared together. Their friendship had been a pillar in her life, and now she was lucky enough to have nurtured it into real affection and a deep sense of care. She put her hand on Asami's arm and gently stroked it in the night, her heart beating contentedly and her eyes resting on her love.

In her mind, Korra evaluated the many Asami Sato's she had come to know and appreciate. There was the fearsome andheadstrong Asami, who could always hold her own in a fight. There was the crafty and inventive Asami, who's ideas had saved lives and rebuilt broken ones. Korra remembered broken airships in the desert and awkward love trianges, and thought about how honest Asami had always been in all of those moments. She had always thought through her feelings, her problems and her relationships in a calm and rational manner, but in a way that never betrayed her core values. Asami was, in her heart, a woman of responsiblity and empathy. She had found the strength to forgive her father, who had betrayed her in the most deep and hurtful way a father could. She had been Korra's caretaker when she was first recovering from Zaheer's poison, a position she took on without any question or suggestion of repayment. Korra winced, remembering how she left, recalling Asami's offer to go all the way down to the South Pole with her. She knew Asami had no ill feelings over her absence, and she mended her guilty feelings with her forgiveness, and once again realized she had much to be thankful for.

Asami was a person of duty. She had a duty to Korra that she acted upon without question, just like she had a duty to hercity that threw her into a whirlwind of busy labor and organization. Her company even took on jobs that sometimes would come at a loss to Future Industries, but Asami smartly knew the value of investment and establishment of her image as a company and a leader. Korra's mind often imagined Asami hard at work while she was away, and it gave her a sense of pride and wishful longing.

Asami stirred, and Korra froze, hoping to not have awoken the sleeping woman. But then her eyes flickered and she sighedand stretched her arms, and upon opening them she saw Korra staring at her. Asami giggled. "What are you looking at, Avatar?"

Korra pulled herself in closer so that the two nuzzled up against each other. She whispered to Asami, "I'm sorry, I justcan't help but stare sometimes".

The two rubbed noses together, something they loved to do. There was another moment of silence before Asami gently asked,"Is something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking, we're always going to have more work to do."

Asami nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. There are always more problems to solve." She stroked Korra's hair, whichshe had opted to keep short. Asami stared back into Korra's eyes. Her eyes, she thought, had the colors of painted spirits.

"But, I like this. I want more time to do this," Korra pleaded weakly. She tangled her legs with Asami's and felt the cooltouch of her calves.

"I know Korra. I feel the same way. But the world needs our help."

"I don't think the world needs you as much as I do," Korra pouted.

There was a brief silence in the conversation, but Korra noticed Asami continuing to stare contemplatively at her. "Whatare you thinking about, Asami?"

"I was just...you know, whenever I build a new bridge or plan a new interstate, I always take a moment to picture youusing it. And I think about the values I've learned through you, how we're choosing to coexist with the spirits in this place, and I realize something,"

"What's that?"

"I realize that you are written into every part of this city." Asami concluded matter-of-factly.

Korra wasn't buying it, and she playfully chuckled. "Get out of here. What do you mean by that?"

"Just think about it. The old Republic City isn't here anymore. It's been reduced to the ground, and now we're building itup again on your terms. On the ideals of the Avatar. Any other city and the mayor would be clear cutting vines and trying to take back downtown. But we're not fighting spirits, we're working with them. This city has survived equalists, a Dark Avatar, and now a giant spirit weapon, and each time you help bring it back with a little more of yourself and what you know as the Avatar. This place we're in is growing with you, Korra. It's..." she paused, not sure how to finish her thought. "It's a beautiful thing to watch. And I get to help rebuild it, and every brick we lay down and every stretch of road we finish is another part of me working together with you."

Korra had no response. She felt her whole body warm up with Asami's admiration, and she squeezed her tightly beforeletting her continue.

"The world needs you as a guide. To continue down the path of coexistence, peace, and balance. Just think, you'll be ahuge reason why years later, they'll look back in the history books and think, 'Wow, the Earth Kingdom used to be a monarchy?'. That's crazy. That's all you."

"Well, it's not all me. You're pioneering all the technological advancements of a generation! Satomobiles, interstates,train stations, everyone is moving around so much faster because of you! You're the real great uniter, you're bringing people together faster than it's ever gone before." Korra responded. "And who know's where I would have been without you, Asami. Nothing I've done right as the Avatar has been without your help."

Korra stopped and looked earnestly at Asami. She thought about how much power Asami had, and how much more powerful hercare had been to her. "You know, sometimes I still get dreams about the poisoning. Sometimes it all comes rushing back to me and it's hard to watch those moments in my head." Asami began to look at Korra with concern, but she smiled at her. "It's ok. I can handle it. I just always tell myself to think about how you cared for me back then, and how you care about me now, and it helps me get up and walk from that fall. You picked me up, Asami. You picked me up and you carried me home, and I know it took a while before I finally understood, but I've always been thankful. You're the most powerful person in the world, not me. You believed in me when no one else could, not even myself. That's a powerful strength to have."

The two of them lay in silence. Outside, a gentle rustle of leaves and the evening moonlight brought to life the serenityof the moment. It was a reflection of, on some hidden, unknowable level, the nature of Korra and Asami's relationship, not just as lovers (for that had only been a relatively recent development), but as true friends. The words they shared and the quiet peacefulness of the night was only a small sliver of their connection, which was a stabilizing force for both women. Korra brought Asami peace, and Asami did likewise to Korra. The terms of this peace were hard, perhaps impossible, to truly express verbally. True peace, for Korra and Asami, was just the lifting feeling the other brought when times became difficult. It didn't take away the pain and struggle of whatever life had brought to them, but rather bolstered the person hurting and struggling. They made dark moments livable for each other, which was the deepest form of connection two people could have.

Korra sighed peacefully, and Asami did likewise. The two had shaken off the drowsy feelings of first waking up, and theireyes and hearts were wide open to each other.

"Are you going to be able to fall asleep again?" Korra asked sheepishly.

"I don't think so." Asami replied.

"Me neither. Want some tea? It's a really lovely night."

The two of them rose, and Asami pulled a new blanket out of the closet and carried it with her as they walked to thekitchen. Each step sent a small creaking sound throughout the house, and Korra hoped no one would be woken up by the noise. The floor was cool, but not uncomfortable. When they got to the kitchen, Korra took the kettle and firebended the water inside to heat it silently, the poured the water into two teacups Asami had pulled out and readied with a special nighttime black tea. They two of them had grown quite fond of sharing night tea together during their vacation, and this blend was particularly suitable, with a mild herbaceous flavor and a sweet aroma. Then Korra carried the two cups outside to the porch. Wordlessly, the two sat down, and Asami brought the blanket over them, and finally Korra handed her the tea. They sipped together in silence, watching the skyline of the city. There currently wasn't actually much of a skyline, mostly rubble and the bright, yellow glow of the spirit portal, but it was a beautiful view nonetheless. Asami pointed to a half-finished building to the left and told Korra about what it was going to be, who would live and use it, and all the problems they were having with its construction. Then Korra pointed at another building, and told her the way it had been destroyed (presumably by a giant laser beam) made it look like the face of a platypus bear. Asami laughed but admitted she could not see the resemblance.

The two of them went back and forth, pointing at various parts of the city, none of which looked whole on the outside, andbrought it all back to life. To say that Republic City was dead, destroyed, or any other variation of the thought was to grossly underestimate the love that went into its foundations and the strength of the arms and the hearts of its builders. Korra and Asami sat on the bench, warmed by the tea in their cups and the cover of the blanket and the feelings in their hearts, and showed that even toppled to the ground, the city was alive. It beat in the hearts of a bridge and a builder.


End file.
